


Hangover Cure

by vanityvause



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityvause/pseuds/vanityvause
Summary: Charity has the perfect cure for Vanessa's hangover.





	Hangover Cure

**Author's Note:**

> First sexy fic, so be gentle. ;) 
> 
> Let's celebrate a year since Charity kindly cured Vanessa's hangover for her with a glimpse into what might have happened that day.

“Do you wanna come upstairs and find out?” 

Those words repeated in Vanessa’s head as she was ushered up towards Charity’s bedroom. The logical side of her brain was screaming at her not to be so stupid, a drunken snog in a basement is one thing but taking it to the next level is something else entirely! 

Curiosity took over, the violent butterflies beating up her insides took over. The way Charity kissed her had her wanting more, the way she pursued her so boldly got her hot under the collar and she couldn’t find it in her to turn around and head for the hills. 

Charity Dingle had a hangover cure, she said and Vanessa had one mega sore head that she’d even consider the old raw egg gulping trick to get rid of, so it wasn’t like she was really hanging on every word the landlady said, no! She was just desperate for a clear head, that was all. 

As they reached the room in question, Charity sauntered past her willing victim and held the door open for her, coaxing her inside with a single swoop of her arm. 

Vanessa looked like a lamb sent to slaughter, pale and uncertain of what was about to go on, but that mystery was soon solved for her as she stepped inside Charity’s bedroom and turned to see the other woman bring the door to a quiet close.

Why did she feel like she had walked into a black widow’s web of her own accord? 

Charity found the scared lamb aspect amusing and, if she was willing to admit, quite endearing too. 

“Come ‘ere,” she who’s room they were in murmured with a soft smirk on her lips. It was as if she’d slithered out of her monster suit and into a much softer one far more suited for time (willingly) spent alone for the first time. 

Vanessa cautiously stepped forward, quickly put at ease by Charity’s swift movement. There was no point in waiting around now, was there. 

She found herself being kissed, the other woman doing a great job of making her feel less like an awkward teenager about to embark on her first trip to naked town. 

Charity knew how to kiss. The way her lips so expertly captured Vanessa’s geared those pesky butterflies right back up. There weren’t just two or three, Vanessa would estimate that there were easily hundreds, maybe even a thousand of the little buggers, all going wild inside her stomach, making her knees want to give way. 

The other woman didn’t seem to have any qualms in beginning to undress the smaller blonde immediately. Why hang about? There was a hangover to get rid of! 

First it was that ugly gilet Vanessa was quite fond of. Charity took quiet pleasure in pushing it off Vanessa’s shoulders and letting it flop onto the floor in a heap where she hoped it would sprout legs and take itself to the bin. 

By this point Vanessa was comfortable enough to give back, her fingers tangling in Charity’s loose curls as she tugged her in for a kiss that she hoped would give the minx a taste of her own medicine.

The quiet moan she got as a response said she’d done as she intended. As did the way Charity’s hands grasped at Vanessa’s waist, yanking her in as close as she could get. 

“Charity,” the little lamb whispered feebly.

“What?” an overconfident, venomous spider replied. 

“I’ve never...” She didn’t get a chance to finish what she wanted to say, Charity butting in, in an instant. 

“I know.” 

It didn’t seem to be a problem for her and it was clear as day that she knew what she was doing. It wasn’t like they were lost at sea without a navigator. 

Vanessa tensed, which Charity of course noticed.

”Babe, relax! Seriously,” if anyone else had said such a thing to an anxious Vanessa, she’d have gone into meltdown but Charity seemed to be immune to that reaction. Her fingertips snuck beneath the hem of Vanessa’s long sleeved T-shirt, grazing ever so lightly across her bare stomach. 

“I just wanna drive you crazy,” she teased, already doing that, and she knew full well she was too. Charity’s tone lowered, her lips brushing Vanessa’s jawline closest to her ear. “get your toes curling.” She wasn’t far from that either, poor Vanessa was dying a slow death she seemed too weak to fight. 

Not too weak to participate in, however.

It was like someone flipped a switch within her, a confidence that certainly wasn’t there just moments prior reared it’s head.

Vanessa lifted her arms, shooting a daring look at the other woman who took that as her cue to rid Vanessa of her T-shirt, head ducking to press a single kiss into newly bared flesh as she did so.

Charity the multitasker. Vanessa was learning more about her as time went on and she wasn’t disappointed yet.

“I wanna show you something,” Charity piped up, her tone that same low one from before, letting Vanessa know that whatever it was she was about to do or say, it was going to speed up her pending death. 

“What?” Vanessa asked sheepishly, her blue eyes watching the other blonde as she unbuttoned her own shirt and shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet on the floor. 

“It’s just, if you were wondering if I was just using you to get my rocks off, or if I’ve genuinely developed a thing for bossy little mares...” Charity began.

Vanessa raising an eyebrow, not quite willing to be insulted in exchange for a cure she wasn’t even sure was for real.

“I wasn’t, but go on.” 

“there’s something you should see.”

Charity was a confusing individual at the best of times, now wasn’t any different to Vanessa, who willingly gave her hand to the other woman who’d reached for it. 

She unbuttoned her jeans with a quiet pop, causing Vanessa’s curiosity to pique. 

Charity took Vanessa’s hand and brought it down past the waist of her jeans, placing it in the perfect spot to feel not only the warmth radiating off of her, but the wet that couldn’t be argued with. 

Vanessa’s breath hitched, while Charity whimpered at the tiniest amount of contact through a thin layer of silk. 

“You did that.” Charity let her know, hammering a hefty nail into her coffin. 

There was no coming back from that and if Vanessa hadn’t seriously questioned her sexuality up until that point, she sure as hell was now. 

“Jesus Christ,” the smaller of the two breathed out. A deep crimson flushing across her chest and up to her cheeks. 

Charity craned her neck to capture Vanessa’s lips in another kiss. This time far more heated than any they’d had before. This time open mouthed and hungry, tongues dancing with each other while hands tore at remaining pieces of clothing until none were left and both women were tangled up in each other on the bed. 

It had been assumed that Charity would do the honours. She had promised a hangover cure and she was the one with far more knowledge in the area, but she’d gone and flipped Vanessa’s switch, hadn’t she and there was no way the tiny blonde was reverting back to the little lamb who’d skipped town a while ago.

”No, let me,” she protested when Charity had taken the lead. Charity wasn’t upset, she had wanted to get the annoying little blonde going but she wasn’t going to turn down whatever it was Vanessa had to offer her instead.

”Alright, bossy,” Charity mocked, showing her palms in surrender. 

Vanessa didn’t even give any sass back, using yet another heated kiss to distract the other woman so that she could take control right from under her nose. She wasn’t silly enough to believe a mock surrender would leave her in charge.

In no time at all, Charity was on her back, Vanessa on top of her pinning her by the wrists to the pillows either side of her head. 

“Oh hello, pocket rocket,” Charity never did seem to bite her tongue. The smirk on her face said she wasn’t upset at the change. 

Vanessa didn’t roll her eyes, she didn’t hit back with any words, instead she dove right in with a seemingly expert wriggle that landed her right where she wanted to be. Her hips cradled between Charity’s, giving her the upper hand. 

One gentle roll of her hips had the other woman whimpering, mouth agape, taken aback by the sudden knowledge Vanessa Woodfield seemed to have. 

That shut her up.

The truth was that Vanessa didn’t, she was winging it. As a woman herself, she knew what felt good and went with that. She also had a keen eye for body language and with the way Charity writhed beneath her, she didn’t need to be a scholar in the art of lesbianism to know she was doing something right.

“Do that again,” Charity allowed Vanessa to hold her down for the time being, curious to see what she had in her. 

“This?” Vanessa asked, playing on the part of clueless schoolgirl for a hot minute. The repeated roll of her hips into Charity won her another verbal response that she could get used to. 

God, could she get used to that. 

Charity used her strength to break one of her hands free from Vanessa’s hold, sinking her fingers into a messed up ponytail to pull her down into another kiss. Charity liked the way Vanessa kissed too. The sweet taste of her lips, her ridiculously soft lips. 

Now with a free hand, Vanessa used it to her advangage, lifting just enough to slip it down between their bodies to the very place Charity had introduced her to earlier. Warm and inviting, Vanessa used her fingers in a way she only knew from time spent alone with herself... but it seemed to do the trick. 

Charity gasped into her mouth, clearly not expecting the feel of her fingertips so painfully polite with their exploration. Soft, gentle strokes as she found her way, quickly tracking down a certain spot some men never found. 

“Fuck,” the mouthy blonde moaned out, unapologetically spreading her thighs to invite more of the clearly not shy after all, one in. 

Vanessa chuckled, her amusement (with a dash of pride, let’s be honest) was muffled as her lips crushed against Charity’s ear. “Watch your mouth.” 

There was no way Charity was going to obey, certainly not when Vanessa twisted her wrist and slid two fingers inside her. 

It had been a while, she had to admit, but even then, nobody had knocked her for six the way the small blonde woman on top of her currently was. Had. Seemed to be making a habit of.

She arched up, welcoming those fingers in, coaxing them deeper with a hand gripping on tightly to Vanessa’s hip. The smaller woman obliging with a perfectly timed buck of her lower half that added the backup her hand needed. 

Charity was in heaven, weakened by the power of a woman she’d seen as an easy conquest not long ago. It was her who was meant to be driving Vanessa crazy, not vice versa, but she couldn’t think straight, her mind blown with the way the other woman was making her feel.

She could feel the dreaded tightness in the pit of her stomach, a warmth building up that she knew was ready to burst into a billion little storms that would tear her apart, but Charity was stubborn and she wasn’t going to let go that easily.

Vanessa continued to blindly find her way, surprising herself by not stumbling even once as she did. She kissed Charity every chance she got, pressing smaller, sporadic little kisses across her chest and neck each time they broke for air. 

It was exciting, more than she had the words to express. Being able to turn a woman like Charity Dingle to mush with her own two hands. That was something she wouldn’t forget any time soon. 

The pace of her fingers driving into the woman beneath her picked up, the whimpers and moans in response did too. A few expletives escaping Charity’s lips as she closed in on her orgasm.

And then it happened, Charity’s grip on Vanessa was so hard it would surely leave a mark when she finally let go. Her whole body went rigid, Vanessa’s fingers squeezed tight as they curled inside her, Charity turning to a boneless heap the moment the last wave of pleasure tore through her. 

There was silence for a few seconds, interrupted only by the sound of Charity catching her breath. What could she say? There were no words. Except with Charity there always was.

”Jesus babe, you’re full of surprises aren’t you!” 

Vanessa blushed. She wanted to pretend she’d been overflowing with confidence and that everything she’d done had been plucked from a rich history of sleeping with women but they both knew that wasn’t the case. 

Charity didn’t need long to get the blood flowing through legs she was convinced had gone and died and once she could control them again poor unsuspecting Vanessa was swiftly flipped, her mind hushed with a deep kiss from a very satisfied landlady. 

Small hands captured Charity’s face, kissing her back with as much vigor as she could muster until Charity began descending on her, quickly escaping her hold. 

“What are you doing?” Vanessa asked, immediately feeling foolish because it was obvious. She hadn’t meant what was she doing, instead it was a feeble protest to her leaving their kiss.

Charity laughed, her hands sliding up smooth shins, pushing Vanessa’s knees away from each other so that she could settle herself down there comfortably. 

“I’m gonna show you how amazing I am with my tongue.” 

The sheer bigheadedness of it all had Vanessa tempted to roll her eyes but she didn’t have a chance to go through with it before her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back. Charity’s face was buried between her legs and when that happens, all bets are off. 


End file.
